The Forest's Heart
by lunarshores
Summary: Ace has always known there is something strange about the woods, but it has always taken care of him, and he has never let it keep him from exploring. When a dark presence visits the forest, will he be able to return the favor?


**This was written for the ophalloweenficproject on tumblr. The theme was supernatural creatures, and that is about as Halloween related as this get, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Big thanks to imperial mint for betaing!**

Ace approached the heart of the forest as night began to fall. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he headed this way, and it was too late to escape the forest before darkness enveloped the forest. Still, he couldn't skip this, so he hurried over to the flat rock he always used and carefully arranged the best parts of his biggest kill for the day (a large buck who'd had the bad luck to stumble upon him) and a selection of the herbs, roots, and mushrooms that he'd found.

He taken great care to take a lone buck, not one of the does or yearlings, and only picked what was abundant, making sure not to pick anything clean. Ace was always very careful to leave the forest as whole just as healthy when he left it as when he arrived. The only wood he took was deadfall, and even then he made sure only to take enough for the winter. The air was crisp, and he hoped he'd already stocked up enough for the season. Cutting wood in the snow was no fun at all.

It had been a good day, Ace thought, arranging the last few things with care. When he was satisfied with how he had displayed everything, he bowed lightly, smiling softly in the waning light. A breeze rustled his hair, and he laughed, gathering up his belongings and, with one last lingering look at the thick grove that hid the center of the forest, made his way begrudgingly back towards the path that would lead out of the woods.

He wouldn't make it back to the safety of the village before nightfall, but he didn't rush, lingering along familiar paths, reluctance to return dragging at his feet even when he could no longer make out more than shadows, and fearsome gowling and howls echoed from seemingly all sides. Ace didn't bother lighting the lantern he had in his pack, making his way around bramble patches and ravines in the dark with confidence, if not speed.

Not for the first time, he considered just staying here for the night, but it was too late if he'd wanted to set up camp. Besides the best place to set up camp would be in the center grove, where no predators dared to tread, and while Ace thought it might welcome him, he really didn't want to deal with the tangle of feelings that would be sure to come along if his entry was barred to the most sacred place in the forest.

Ace crossed a wide stream, feet finding the stepping stones without fail, and resettled his pack on his shoulders. He was almost to the edge of the woods now, and moonlight started filtering through the thinner canopy as the trees spread out. The trees ranged in variety, but most were ancient and large enough around the Ace and three other people would have difficulty wrapping their arms around it.

An owl hooted softly overhead, and Ace smiled as he looked up and caught sight of bats flitting back and forth overhead, their silhouettes highlighted in the moonlight. The wind picked up and whistled through the trees, and Ace felt eyes watching him. Most of the predators knew better than to try him by now, and while there was a definite chill in the air and Ace's breath came in visible puffs, there was still time before they'd be desperate enough to challenge him for food.

Ace reveled in the forest at night as he walked along, brushing a hand affectionately across a tree before laughing at his own foolishness. Suddenly, the hair pricked on the back of his neck and he froze. Ace stumbled as the world seemed to shift under him, throwing him off balance. He fell to his knees, gasping at the sudden pressure that fell over the woods, pressing him down to the ground and keeping him from taking in a breath.

Shudders wracked his body as he felt a shift in the forest, a new presence that grated on his nerves like the shrieking of metal scraping against metal. The unnatural silence echoed in the forest, not even a the lightest breeze daring to break it. There was a sudden pop, as if all of the tension had suddenly been released, Ace struggled for air, fighting the loss of consciousness that hovered over him. His instincts were screaming that something evil was approaching, his skin crawling at the sensation.

He was paralyzed as a shadow approached him, a shadow that was as unlike the comforting familiar ones from before as it was possible to be. Ace struggled to move back, every muscle quivering to escape. Ace gulped, feeling the weight of the observation of whatever _thing_ was in the clearing with him. There was no escape. He shivered in the cold night air, the darkness, once so comforting and familiar, endless and overwhelming. The faint glimmer of moonlight that had lit his way before was nowhere to be seen.

Ace was about to shut his eyes when a brilliant flash of light blinded him, and the shadow cried out in pain. He heard the cry of a bird, but by the time he could see again, there was nothing but him in the clearing, the moonlight once more shining, but not a single noise disrupted the unnatural stillness of the forest.

Suddenly, the ground rose up underneath him, and Ace's eyes widened as he was propelled on a wave of dirt towards the border of the woods. The intense weight on his chest lighteded a little, enough so he could draw in the slightest breath.

"No..." He managed to gasp out as he was hurtled towards the edge, black creeping along his vision, "Don't-"

He was thrown none too gently into the the clearing where the village lay. The last thing he saw before he sucummbed to lack of air was a pair of blue eyes, the ones that still haunted him, glinting in the darkness. The loneliness in them tore into Ace as he finally lost the fight to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Ace woke up all at once, flailing ungainly as he rose to a sitting position, heat racing. He was still on the ground where he'd been rudely deposited last night. No one had approached him to see if he was alright or bothered to move him from where he lay on the outskirts of town, though he could feel the stares of several people on him while he sat up, still panting.<p>

His belongings were neatly gathered by his side, and Ace noticed with a sinking feeling that there was far more there than he had gathered last night. Sure enough, when he turned to the forest, a thick wall of brambles had sprung up overnight, thorns glinting wickedly in the morning sun. There was no obvious way in anymore. Ace cursed and began gathering up his belongings, struggling to carry the sheer amount of meat that was now next to him.

The extra supplies ought to have made him happy, but the only thing he could think was that this meant he wasn't expected to be able to go back for sometime. Maybe ever. Ace shook his head at the thought. Surely not.

This had happened before, though a bit less dramatically, each time lasting for only a few days. Every morning more supplies would appear next to his bed during the night.. Soon the brambles would clear, and he would resume hunting and gathering like usual.

Something felt off about this time, however. The forest had never thrown him out before, and he had never seen anything like the shadow from last night. It would be fine though. The forest had to be strong. The forest was strong, and its protector would never fail.

Ace sighed and made his way back to his small, empty house. He sorted through his spoils, setting some aside for himself and gathering the rest to take to village head.

Dadan would sell it to the rest of the villagers and get him anything he needed. No one else ever dared to enter the forest, except if they were absolutely desperate, and the desperate ones almost never came back, so the medical herbs he brought back were worth far more than enough to support him.

He'd been reluctantly supported by Dadan after his mother's death, and though she was rather gruff, she'd treated him well enough for a criminal's son. He was pretty sure she cheated him on the worth of the things he brought out of the forest, but he really would expect nothing else from her. Besides, it might be almost impossible to get for anyone else, but the herbs had literally sprung up at his feet once when he was wounded.

"What'd you bring out of the cursed woods today, brat?" Dadan looked him over cautiously. "You made quite the fuss last night. I see you made it out alive."

"Like a little thing like that would kill me." Ace scoffed, brushing off memories of the filthy presence that had invaded the peaceful woods like it was nothing. The others were scared enough of the woods. They didn't need to know that there were things to fear besides what normally dwelled there. Dadan's face softened, seeing through his bravado with ease.

"You don't have to go there you know," she said, refusing to meet his eyes, "We'd be okay without it. You could settle down and farm or something."

Ace laughed and hugged her. "So you really do care, you old hag." Dadan flushed bright red, and Ace skillfully dodged when she tried to box his ears.

"Like I care what happens to some snot-nosed brat! Go die and see how much I care!" Ace ran out of her house as she threw stuff at him, but not before he noticed tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You're such a big old softie!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to his house. He chuckled to himself and flopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed. There was nothing to do until the forest was purged of that _thing_, so here he sat, ignorant of what battles might be brewing, utterly useless. He forced the image of those familiar blue eyes out of his head and decided to sleep to pass some time. Nothing would come from him moping.

* * *

><p>He woke up sometime in the late afternoon, the sun slanting through his window, and stumbled to the stove, stomach protesting having missed lunch. And breakfast now to think of it. Well, he had plenty, so he'd make himself a feast to keep his mind off of everything. Ace stretched luxuriously, getting out the pans, feeling much better for having slept properly. Passing out on the ground after being utterly terrified didn't lead to being well rested the next day.<p>

He sat down almost an hour later to a huge plate of potatoes, eggs, sausages, greens, and mushrooms, a pot of venison stew on the stove to simmer until dinner. As he was finishing, a flash of blue and gold in the corner of his eyes made Ace freeze. He set the fork down slowly and took a deep breath before turning slowly back toward his bed. Next to his pillow a brilliantly colored flower rested on his bed.

Ace's eyes widened, and he stood up so fast that his rickety chair fell over. Ace moved slowly toward the flower as if it would vanish if he made any sudden moves toward it, holding his breath. He gently picked up the flower, breathing out in relief when it didn't vanish. Its petals were beautiful azure that faded into a fiery gold at the center. It was a Phoenix Lily, one of the rarest flowers in the world.

He'd seen them in the forest only once before, a very long time ago. He'd asked Dadan about them since then and found out that a single one, such as what he held in his hands, was worth more than what the entire village made in five years. They were prized for their abilities to promote good dreams and ward off evil. Some even said they could heal all but the most deadly of wounds. Someone had wanted him safe while he slept.

The flower glistened in the light of the setting sun shining through the window, and it looked like fire burned in his hands. Ace smiled, staring at the beauty in his hands in awe. He shook himself out of his trance, looking for something to keep it in. He found an old bottle and filled it with water, placing the flower in and putting it back next to his bed. They were said to last for months once cut, which he supposed explained the name.

His smile faded when he saw the woods were still blocked from his window. Ace glared at the impenetrable briars blocking the woods in irritation. He didn't need protection from whatever that thing was. He could help fight. He loved the forest too. That was his true home, not this house. Ace nodded to himself. He'd give it one more night, but if it hadn't been resolved by then, he'd find his way back into the forest. No one should have to fight alone. Ace ran a finger down the petal and smiled wistfully, as shrieks and moans began sounding from the woods the moment the sun set.

* * *

><p>The villagers hunkered down as soon as night fell, stilling clinging to their illusions that nothing was happening even as they battened down the hatches. There had been even more dark glances and nasty whispering directed at him than usual, and Ace wondered if he might have to leave soon. They were all scared of him apart from Dadan, and it would probably only take one or two more strange events for them to exile him or sacrifice him to appease the forest gods or something.<p>

Superstitious idiots. Ace left them to their cowardly hiding and went to check the barrier. He walked along the whole border, giving up miles outside of town. He swore the woods were gloating, even as the battle raging deep within the woods skittered along his nerves, making him ansty and restless. He paced the tree line anxiously before eventually giving up to go eat the stew.

He'd only be a distraction if he tried to break in now, but as soon as the sun rose, he'd set off. Who cared if whatever it was wanted his help? Ace washed up and cleaned the house, too on edge to sleep. His eyes were constantly drawn to the legendary flower in the old bottle by his bed. Ace couldn't help but smile everytime he caught sight of it, though he told himself firmly that he only smiled at how ridiculously drab it made the rest of his belongings.

When he was almost done, around midnight if he had to guess, a piercing keen warred with the loudest shriek yet, the sounds so loud they rocked the building. Silence descended on the forest once again, but instead of relief, fear coursed through Ace, and before he knew it, he was out the door in a flash, flower clutched in his hand, bow over his shoulder, sprinting for the forest with all of his might.

When he reached the brambles, he didn't slow his pace in the slightest, willing them to move. He blinked when he passed safely through to the other side, the opening that had formed closing shut behind him as if nothing had happened. Ace blinked at the unexpected access he'd been granted but didn't stop to ponder. The sense of urgency he felt just increased as he sped through the woods, leaping over rocks and fallen trees with practiced ease.

Ace had no idea how he knew where he needed to go, no idea why he needed to go there even. Everything in him was screaming to go to the offering stone, the image of the eyes in the forefront of his mind. It took him a third of the time it normally would, but even so, Ace was sure he'd be too late.

He entered the clearing before the forest's heart and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. A man lay thrown across the stone in a sick parody of Ace's normal offering. Blood covered the man's chest, making it hard to even discern where he was injured. Ace crept forward, eyes flitting of the man's naked form dispassionately, checking him for other wounds. The man groaned, and Ace breathed a sigh of relief, his fears that the man was dead momentarily abated.

He hastened to the man's side, gasping as he took in the full damage. It wasn't where the man was injured, but where he wasn't really. Ace blinked back tears. There was no way whoever, _whatever_, this was would survive wounds like that. Emptiness filled his heart as the man groaned again, and his eyes fluttered open. Ace froze in absolute shock as the blue eyes from back then, the ones that haunted his dreams even now, stared up at him, and the man smiled ever so slightly.

"It's you, huh? I'm glad, yoi." The man's voice was soft and raspy with pain. His hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out to Ace but couldn't, and Ace instinctively grabbed it, threading his fingers though the man's, holding tighter than he probably should. The man's eyes softened a bit, before they fell shut slowly as if he didn't have the strength to keep them open anymore.

Everything in Ace rejected what was happening now, and he clenched his free hand around the flower still clutched in his fist. He no longer tried to hold back his tears as his friend (though they had never exactly met, Ace was sure they were friends) died in front of him. Ace froze, looking down at the flower that he still held in his grasp. The flower. Maybe it could heal something like this?

He looked at it, then crushed it in his hand to release whatever properties it might possess and rubbed it over the man's wounds, wincing as the man groaned at the pain. Still, his breathing had already improved, and he gripped Ace's hand with more strength. Ace stretched his thumb out to check for his pulse as he continued to press the bruised flower into the mess that was the stranger's torso.

A regular and strengthening pulse beat under Ace's thumb, and he sighed in relief, watching in awe as the man grew less pale and the ripped flesh under his hand started to knit back together. He let out a strangled half sob, half laugh when the wounds fully closed, the flower vanished, and his hand now merely traced soothing circles over the man's healed chest. He watched the man's chest rise and fall for a few breaths then stood.

Ace managed to pick up the unconscious man without letting go of his hand and stumbled to the heart of the forest with no thought of the consequences, slipping through the tightly packed trees before sliding through to the other side, easing them down to the ground gently. He smiled, revealing in the warmth of the man half on top of him and let his eyes drift shut.

His last thought was that he'd probably sleep better on the hard ground, wrapped around a supernatural creature of some sort, than he ever had before.

* * *

><p>Ace struggled to stay asleep as long as possible. He had never felt so content, and he never wanted to lose this feeling. The sun was high in the sky, the light shining annoyingly through Ace's eyelids. He groaned and burrowed his face into his pillow, which chuckled at the action. Ace thought about whether it was worth waking up to investigate how his pillow was suddenly capable of chuckling and decided he could worry about it later. It'd be different if the pillow yelled or something, but if it was chuckling, it was happy and would let him sleep.<p>

A warm palm slid up from the base of Ace's spine, coming up to rub his neck gently. Ace hummed and leaned into the caress, finally deciding that if his pillow had grown hands he might have to deal with it. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at his pillow, eyes widening when he met the blue eyes of the man he'd rescued last night.

"Finally awake? Sorry, I didn't really want to wake you up, but we need to talk. And bathe." Ace looked down to see they were both covered in dried blood, blushing when he realized the man was still naked and he was now completely on top of him, their legs entwined.

"Good morning," Ace said, shifting off gingerly and sitting cross-legged on the ground, "Sorry about that."

"Well, considering I ought to be dead right now, I'm not too fussy. It's nice to have some company anyway." He chuckled again, and Ace suppressed a shiver, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I'm Marco by the way. I've never managed to catch your name. Not even the crazy lady ever calls you by it." Ace grinned, glad he'd wanted to know, glad that he'd tried to find out, even glad that he'd had to wonder just like Ace had.

"My name is Ace." Marco's eyes caught Ace's, warmer than he'd ever seen them. They stared in silence for a while. Marco finally shook himself out of it and stood up, reaching out a hand to Ace. He pulled Ace up effortlessly, and Ace's palm tingled even after he'd let go. Ace glanced at his bow and quiver lying on the ground near where they'd been sleeping, but left it where it was. It'd be fine there, and it wasn't like he'd need it.

"So Ace..." Marco paused, and Ace wondered if maybe he savored the knowledge of his name as much as he did finally learning Marco's. "Let's get cleaned up, and you can tell me what happened last night and how you are here at all."

Ace finally took the chance to look at his surroundings, the forbidden center of the forest. It was just as he remembered it, the stream from the outer forest cascading gently over the cliff, tumbling over the massive boulders until it reached the crystal clear lake in the center of the large clearing. The water continued past the lake, running out of the lake in a narrow creek that ran out of the clearing.

Tall grasses and wildflowers flourished in the open spaces, perfuming the air with their subtle scents. Marco led Ace through the clearing and behind the boulders to a large cave. It was surprisingly dry for being under a waterfall, and Ace decided it must be the forest working in Marco's favor. The room was sparsely furnished with a table and a couple chairs in the light cast through a convenient slit and piles of pillows and blankets casually thrown around on the strangely clean stone floor. Bookshelves lined the far wall and were full to the brim.

An open hearth dominated much of the room, and Ace saw that even Marco, the guardian of the forest, had carefully stacked up his deadfall off to the side. Various herbs hung up on the side wall, all of them varieties that Ace had left for Marco recently. He looked around eagerly as his last visit here had not included seeing Marco's living quarters. Ace noticed Marco watching him and grinned.

"It's very homey," Ace said. Marco smiled warmly and pulled him along along the the back, past a curtain. The entire clearing was already far warmer than it ought to be this late in fall, but this room was sinfully warm. A large sunken tub, big enough for six people at the least, was full of steaming hot water, which constantly flowed into and out of the tub in what Ace realized was a replication of the lake and falls outside, complete with tiny boulders and everything. The whole thing was carved out of the cave walls in intricate detail.

"Hot springs feed it, yoi," Marco said in response to Ace's questioning look.

"This is... amazing," Ace said, staring around him in awe. Marco laughed at his stunned expression and nudged him forward. Ace undressed swiftly as Marco slid into the water and followed after him, humming in bliss as he sank into the hot water.

"It's even hotter than the one on the edge of the forest," Ace said lazily. That was the only place he ever soaked in hot water, and he stopped by there several times a week, especially in winter.

The soaked in comfortable silence for a while, Ace just happy to relax in Marco's presence at last. Eventually, Marco cleared his throat.

"How did you get here, yoi? The forest shouldn't have let you in." He paused as if considering, frowning as he thought it through. "You were supposed to stay out until after everything was over. How did you know to bring the flower? " Ace blinked at the burst of questions and bit his lip.

"I don't know why I brought the flower, but yes, you healed when I rubbed it into your wounds." Ace shook his head slowly, frowning. " I just grabbed it when I ran out the door, when you chased off the thing, whatever it was," Ace said slowly, trying to remember, but it was all so instinctive he didn't really know why he did any of it. He shot an apologetic glance towards Marco and was warmed instantly by his answering smile.

" I just knew I needed to get here as soon as possible. I ran towards the brambles you made, and they just opened up and let me through," Ace said, sitting up from his slouch against the wall of the tub, "I ran to the stone because I knew I needed to go there, but I have no idea why."

Marco frowned. "Did you want them to move aside?"

"Well, yeah, crashing into them at full speed would not have been fun." Ace wrinkled his nose. Marco winced, then chuckled.

"You're an idiot." Ace laughed.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"Thank you." Marco smiled warmly at Ace, and his stomach flipped a bit. Ace watched as Marco sighed and let himself drift deeper in the water, looking up at the ceiling. "But then how...? It shouldn't have listened to him if-" Marco muttered to himself.

"Last night, you seemed to expect me there," Ace said, "Why was that if it is so strange?" Marco sat up, facing him directly.

"I thought the forest had chosen you to fill my role when I died and was nice enough to let me see you as I died, so I'd know you were fine, and it was in good hands." Ace's eyes widened.

"Me? But I am just an ordinary human." Marco laughed, the sound ringing in the small room and skittering along Ace's nerves.

"You're not in anyway ordinary. And I was born as human as you. What power I have comes from the forest as its chosen guardian. What's weird is that it seems to have accepted you to that position too while I am still alive."

"Maybe it was just a one time thing to save your life," Ace said, "That would certainly be worth it." Marco hummed, seemingly lost in thought.

They scrubbed up in silence, each lost to their own thoughts, and Marco grabbed them both clothes from the chest in the corner when they got out. They entered into the main room, where Marco cooked fish, which had appeared from out of nowhere from what Ace could tell, and potatoes over the fire that had started in their absence. When they had eaten, Marco stood up, and Ace looked at him questioningly.

"I want to find out, whether you truly are also the guardian of this forest or if it was a one time thing like you said. Let's go outside," Marco said, and Ace shrugged. He rose to his feet, but paused.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco said, turning back to Ace from the entrance. Ace swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me that time, when the mountain lion almost killed me ten years ago, the last time I was here. And for everything before and since." He bowed deeply.

"Thank you for everything as well. It's lonely out here sometimes. You always bring some light into my days." Ace's heart flipped in his chest at Marco's smile. "I'm glad to finally meet you. You didn't seem like the type to spook if I showed myself, but it's best not to test these things." Maro grimaced a bit.. "Still, I should have properly introduced myself long ago." Ace's grin felt like it was going to split his head in half soon, and he felt strangely light, like he was floating, a leaf fluttering in the breeze as it fell from an impossibly tall tree.

"Here in the heart of the forest, it's difficult to change anything, so we'll start outside," Marco said, staring off through the grasses, checking to see if Ace was still following. Ace hummed in agreement and blindly traced Marco's steps. At the edge of the clearing he paused, and Marco looked back at him questioningly.

"Do you think I could see it again? It's been awhile," Ace said, looking at the ground, eyes darting up to see Marco blink then smile warmly at him.

"Sure, yoi." With that, his outline blurred lightly, then stretched. When Ace could see him properly, he was no longer there. Or not as he had been. A massive grizzly bear stood on his hind legs in front of Ace, towering over him. Only the eyes, still that same same intense blue against the golden fur, let on that this was no normal bear. Marco huffed, apparently amused at Ace's awe. This wasn't the first time he'd seen this form- he'd only recognized the man last night as the bear because of the eyes.

What caught Ace's breath this time wasn't the beauty of this form (he'd seen plenty of bears) but the change in Marco's eyes since the last time he'd seen this form. They were no longer filled with sadness and loss but sparkled with amusement. Ace scoffed, pretending to be unimpressed.

"Hm... You're less impressive than I remembered," he said, tilting his head in mock consideration. Marco's outline blurred once more, but instead of turning back to human, a golden eagle swooped down and dive bombed Ace, his powerful talons lightly brushing though Ace's hair."Alright, alright, maybe you're a little impressive," Ace said, laughing as Marco transformed back to normal and glared at him.

Ace's amusement had died down by the time they reached their stone, and they'd walked in a warm silence.

"I should have given you more clothes," Marco said, eyeing the thin shirt and pants that Marco had handed to him earlier.

"That's okay. It's not even cold out today." Ace frowned when Marco looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." Marco shook his head and continued before Ace could press the issue. "Now, the forest gives certain powers to each person it claims though they are different from person to person from what I've read of the previous guardians' notes." He paused and looked at Ace inscrutably. "One thing that remains the same regardless of whatever else you get is that the forest will... arrange itself to suit your needs or desires within reason."

Ace nodded. "Which might have been what happened with the brambles you made last night."

"Exactly. So try and surround our rock with moss. That should be easy enough, and if you can't, you can just head back home and live a normal life," he said, and Ace felt like the thing from two nights ago was pressing down on him again at the thought of leaving.

"And if I can?" Marco smiled tightly and shifted so he was facing Ace directly.

"You'll stay with me," Marco said softly.

Marco cleared his throat when the silence lasted for too long. "So, just will there to be moss around the rock. Keep in mind that just wanting it isn't enough, but the forest doesn't like it when you're too demanding."

Ace closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots, as he thought his options through. Not that he could fake it and return home if he indeed had the power, but that this was his chance to finally stay where he felt most at home. His only chance.

Like last night he didn't wish or hope, but just expected. The moss would grow, and he could stay here with the forest, with Marco. It would happen because no other alternative was acceptable to any of them. Or at least Ace hoped it wouldn't be acceptable to Marco. He'd seen how beautiful his eyes could be when free of loneliness, and Ace wanted nothing more than to be the force that vanquished it for once and for all.

Marco's sharp intake of breath made him open his eyes, gasping himself. The altar still stood, but it had more than doubled in height, and it was now carved intricately with every animal and plant that grew in the forest. They were all underneath an eagle at the top in front of the sun, the light swirling around it like fire. Moss carpeted the entire glade, patterns and designs drawn in different colors and textures.

Ace drew in a breath as he took in the wonder around him. It hit him that that the forest had done this at his request, that _he_ had done this, and he stared at his hands in amazement. An amazed sigh drew his eyes back to Marco, and Ace almost laughed at the mixture of awe and befuddlement spread across Marco's face. A muffle noise escaped him, and Marco met his eyes smiling warmly, the relief shining through the confusion.

Finally Marco spoke, shattering the quiet that Ace hadn't even noticed had descended, all of the little noises of the woods returning.

"Well, apparently the forest decided there needs to be two of us." Marco shook his head. "It should be impossible. I need to research this: it could be a sign of impending doom or something." Despite the fact that he was talking about whatever disaster Ace's new status might foretell, his tone was warm, and Ace saw his hand raise as if to touch him, but Marco let it fall before he could figure out what Marco would have done.

"I guess you're stuck with me then," Ace said, grinning up at him, almost bouncing in excitement.

"I suppose so. At least until we figure this out." Marco frowned in thought, and Ace decided that he wasn't being celebratory enough. He practically threw himself at Marco in a hug, not bothering to consider his reception, and Marco barely managed to catch him, stumbling back a few steps. Ace waited in silence until Marco finally relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm glad," Ace said, his words muffled by Marco's shoulder.

"Me too."

Ace could barely hear the whispered words, but the hands clinging to him were more than eloquent enough.

* * *

><p>Ace resettled his day's loot on his back and strode past their rock with a nostalgic smile. He wove his way through the trees that surrounded the center of the forest. Today he'd concentrated on herbs, which had mostly gone to the town, where he'd surprised a very angry (happy) Dadan, who hadn't worried where he'd been at all, in order to get things like tea and spices that the forest couldn't provide. He'd taken down another buck on the way back, probably the last one they'd need for the winter.<p>

He made his way to the actual place to leave offerings to the spirits. Marco had shown him the proper place to leave offerings once he'd realized Ace was going to at least be staying with him for a while. It was small and tucked among some of the boulders that made up the waterfall. It was unadorned, and Ace would never have looked at it twice if Marco hadn't pointed it out.

He and Marco would be able to use almost every part of the deer, but anything that would potentially go to waste he offered up to the forest with thanks, along with a selection of the herbs he had gathered that day. Ace smiled as he arranged his offerings at the thought that Marco had faithfully passed along his offerings all of these years, adding his own as well. When it was ordered to his satisfaction, Ace stood up, bowed deeply, and turned away. He glanced back as he slipped through the narrow crevice between the boulders and laughed when he saw the rock was already bare.

When he made it back home, Ace found Marco at the table, once more surrounded by books, flipping furiously through one as the others leaned in precarious piles nearly obscuring him completely. Ace hung up his bow on the hook by the door, and took his catch to another side cave, this one covered by a thick tapestry. The forest kept this room cold enough to keep their food fresh, which made preparing for winter much easier than Ace was used to.

Ace put away his finds for the day, then snuck back out to the main room where Marco had still failed to notice his entrance. The otters that had wrapped themselves around Marco's feet chittered excitedly as he approached and untangled themselves to run towards him in greeting. There were more than half a dozen that lived in the lake, though only three had joined Marco.

Marco looked up and smiled as the otters scampered around Ace, putting aside the book he'd been flipping through.

"Hey," Ace said before giving in and sitting down on one of the multitude of pillows so he could pet the otters as they chased each other and wrestled.

"Hey." Marco smiled as one of the larger otters jumped in Ace's lap and refused to let the others join. "Did you have good luck hunting?"

"Yeah, we have enough to last us all winter if we fish too." Ace frowned at the smug looking otter in his lap and picked up the others in turn and placed them in his lap glared at the larger one until they settled down in an uncomfortable looking pile, dropping off to sleep at once.

"Did you have any luck today?" Ace asked, looking back up to find Marco flopping down next to him with a sigh.

"None at all. As usual" He reached out to pet one of the otters in Ace's lap, and warmth spread through Ace when Marco's hand brushed against his arm.

"Maybe... you should give up?" Ace said, "It's been more than a month after all and you have been looking nonstop and I- Well, it doesn't matter really. Whatever it is we can face it together when the time comes." Ace forced himself to pause and slow down. "If it does mean that something is coming."

"You're one to talk." Marco smirked at him, and Ace looked away,fighting a blush. "You still have no idea what the forest has gifted you with, or even if it has gifted you with anything but the ability to shape it and be friends with these little guys."

Ace glared at Marco, who just ruffled his hair and laughed. "You're right though. There's no point to looking for something that's not there," Marco said, "After lunch let's go and get you ready to live up to that promise." Ace straightened and dropped his frown.

"Really? You'll come too?"

Marco chuckled and said, "Yes, of course." Ace grinned at him, delighted that Marco would come when he went to practice today, and Marco's light-hearted expression faded, something that Ace neither recognized nor liked replacing it.

"I've left you on your own too much, haven't I?" he said softly, and Ace had to repress a shiver when he brought his hand up to Ace's face and brushed his thumb along Ace's cheekbone.

Ace swallowed but found himself unable to speak, Marco's proximity fuddling him, his blue eyes mesmerizing at this distance. Somehow they'd managed to get closer, though Ace couldn't remember either of them moving. His heartbeat rang so loudly in his ears he was sure that Marco could hear it, and he found himself licking his lips, eyes widening when Marco's eyes caught on the movement.

An otter whistled in protest, and they all three squirmed around and sat up, protesting being squished. Marco backed away quickly, and Ace blinked at the sudden withdrawal.

"Well, it won't happen again." Ace snapped his gaze back to Marco and tilted his head in question. "Me leaving you alone for so long, I mean. Not.." Marco waved a hand, and Ace grinned up mischievously at him.

"Not...?" Marco cuffed him lightly on the head as he stood up, and once Ace had devested himself of otters, he reached out a hand to help him up.

"Let's go get you trained, brat."

* * *

><p>Ace sighed in frustration and opened his eyes. "This isn't working, Marco."<p>

Marco sighed too and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. Since Ace had shown no sign of a power of his own, and the forest hadn't given them a sign as was traditional, Marco had decided that Ace must have the same power as him. No power had ever been replicated in the recorded history of the forest, but then again, Marco had told Ace, there had never been two guardians chosen at the same time.

"Maybe the forest didn't chose me, after all." Ace trailed his fingers through the lush grass where they sat, his stomach sinking when he finally voiced his thoughts out loud.

Marco smiled and pointed to where flowers had sprung up under his fingertips (in mid-autumn no less). "You don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe it will work if we try something else. A fox perhaps? Or an otter?" Marco said, "Whichever you'd prefer. You know the drill by now."

Ace reluctantly shut his eyes again and focused on the shape of the red fox he'd seen that morning. He held the image in his mind and willed himself to take on that image just like Marco had told him to so many times before. Like all of the other times, he opened his eyes to see that Marco had shifted effortlessly and was now curled up in the grass, his pointy fox ears twitching as he stared at Ace's decidedly still human form in irritation. Ace didn't even bother to sigh. He had expected nothing else.

"I thought you could change into any animal that lives in the forest. If it's the same, why wouldn't I be able to do the same? Does changing the animal really help?" Marco blinked up at him, then shifted back.

"You're probably right. But whenever I ask the forest for a sign I just see the eagle at the top of our rock," Marco said, settling back into a cross-legged position like Ace.

"Me too." Ace grimaced, thinking of the symbol that he saw in every reflective pool of water in the forest. "Maybe we're missing something, but hell if I can think of what it is."

Marco hummed in agreement, late afternoon sun glinting off of his hair as he stared at the ground in thought.

"Well, for now, we can stick with practice manipulating the forest. It can be useful in a fight as well. The rest we'll figure out when we figure it out." He smiled at Ace, and Ace felt the frustration melting away.

Ace grinned and stood up. The forest might be irritatingly cryptic when it came to his personal method of defense, but it responded to his will with ease. Most of the time he came out to train he spent on that as he could actually make some progress, and he was eager to show Marco what he could do.

"How about a game of tag?" Ace asked, smirking at Marco in challenge.

"Tag? You wouldn't be able to keep up with me," Marco scoffed, nonetheless shifting to a ready stance, eyes dancing at Ace's proposal.

"Really now." A thought had the forest catapulting Ace towards Marco, the ground under his feet literally launching him at Marco. Everything was a blur at the speed Ace was going, but he had trained for weeks, and his reflexes had finally caught up. Marco let out a startled squawk and lunged to catch Ace, but Ace had a vine spring from the tree above them and pull him out of range.

He sat in the tree, grinning down at Marco's stunned expression.

"I take it you never tried that?" Ace asked, laughing, "Now let's play for real."

Without giving Marco a chance to respond, Ace flung himself down at Marco, the tree branch he'd been resting on giving him an extra push. Marco blurred and shifted to an eagle form, thrusting himself up, passing just out of Ace's reach. Ace landed on the ground lightly, the ground softening his fall and shooting him back up. Marco shifted to squirrel and scampered down the tree, tail waving teasingly at Ace as he dodged him narrowly again.

Marco changed into a buck, and Ace found himself glad that all of Marco's forms kept his hair and eye color. He was pretty sure the forest wouldn't let him shoot Marco, but still it was better that he could tell it was Marco at a glance. He hurtled downward unexpectedly, the tree that had been holding him suddenly dropping him one its own. Marco had shifted back into human form, turning around to taunt him when a root emerged from the ground right in front of him.

He fell spectacularly on his back, and Ace frantically willed something to stop his fall before he careened into Marco without losing any speed. Vines wrapped around him, slowing his descent, but they all fell away on their own, and Ace landed on Marco heavily, knocking the breath out of them both. Ace panted and stayed where he was. Not only was he reluctant to waste the opportunity, but shifting the forest so quickly took considerable amounts of energy and moving seemed like a bit too much trouble. His eyes fluttered shut, and Ace allowed the steadying beat of Marco's heart lull him into a light sleep, smiling against Marco's chest when he felt fingers brush through his hair.

* * *

><p>They'd made it back to the forest's center before sundown and had prepared dinner quickly. Ace was starving, as he always was when he'd manipulated the forest's energy, and put up with Marco's good-natured teasing at his stomach's growls with good humor. They'd cleaned up together before settling down to relax as usual before bed.<p>

Ace flopped down into the nest of pillows nearest the fire and stretched, moaning as his muscles loosened. He didn't really feel like reading or playing a game as they occasionally did. He looked up at Marco through half-lidded eyes and frowned when he saw Marco piling pillows and blankets almost as far away as he could get in the admittedly not large cave, a book in one hand. Sighing, Ace looked away, watching the light from the fire flicker off the cave ceiling. Though he'd gotten to show Marco that he was competent at arranging the forest to suit him, he could help but feel a bit useless.

Suddenly, Marco blocked his line of sight. Ace sat up quickly, his mouth open to ask what was wrong, but Marco kneeled next to him and brushed his lips teasingly against Ace's, the feather light caress sending sparks shooting through him.

"Don't worry about it so much," Marco said and started to stand up. Ace decided he really couldn't let him go like and swept Marco's feet out from under him with his leg, catching hold of his wrist and pulling him firmly on top of him. Ace fell back as he caught Marco's mouth in a proper kiss. Marco returned the kiss eagerly, tongue gliding along Ace's bottom lip before wandering into his mouth to tangle with Ace's. Ace hummed in satisfaction and let his eyes drift shut as he wrapped his arms around Marco, pulling him as close as possible.

Marco hands came up to tangle themselves in Ace's hair, and the kiss grew more intense. Ace dug his nails into Marcos back lightly when Marco sucked Ace's tongue into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, and moaned softly. Marco broke the kiss suddenly, and Ace tensed up, thinking he meant to pull away, but his hands tightened in Ace's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Ace slid his hands under Marco's shirt, eager to touch skin, as Marco's lips began licking and kissing down his exposed throat.

Ace revealed in every touch, a strange contentment filling him even as his breath became labored and uneven at Marco's slow teasing path. Fingers began unbuttoning Ace's shirt, and Marco's lips followed his fingers, tongue darting out to trace a path downwards. Ace arched underneath the touch, not quite believing that this was finally happening, that he had Marco here with him like this.

Marco had been too silent throughout, Ace decided and opened his eyes to do something about that, only to gasp and shudder when Marco finally shoved aside his shirt and reached his nipples. The light drag of teeth across sensitive flesh caused him to lose his train of thought, but he managed to bring his hands to Marco's waistband.

Ace wrapped one leg around Marco and rocked his hips up, smirking up at Marco when he managed to get him to moan out his name at feeling Ace's arousal against his own.

"Smug, aren't you?" Marco said and chuckled, his breath teasing against Ace's peaked nipple.

He grew serious and sat up a bit to look Ace in the eyes.

"Ace, are you sure because you don't have to-" Ace grinned when Marco cut off with a groan as he cupped Marco's dick through his pants and rubbed gently. He laughed softly, still out of breath, and began undoing Marco's pants to get better access.

"No, now I'm smug." He took his hand away. "I want this, Marco. I've wanted this for a long time." Ace lciked his lips when Marco's gaze intensified, burning into him. "Do you want this?" Marco nodded, and something in Ace eased at the total acceptance he saw. "Good."

At that Ace wrestled Marco's pants off, freeing his erection and wrapped a hand around it, stroking lightly. Marco ground down briefly into the teasing caress, but then swatted Ace's hand away, almost growling. He sat up and took off his shirt, and Ace smirked at his surprise that all of the buttons had already been undone as he slid his own completely off.

He didn't have time to feel accomplished for long before Marco had pulled his pants down, brusquely tossing them off to the side (Ace briefly thought to hope not into the fire) exposing his own cock, fully hard and already slightly slick with precome. As Marco stared down at him, Ace could almost feel his gaze as took in every part of him, burning for Marco's touch wherever his gaze lingered.

Ace couldn't prevent a whine from escaping his lips, flushing when Marco raised a brow. He saw how Marco's gaze had sharpened though, the heat in his eyes at his desperation, how he'd licked his lips, so he shoved aside his pride, reminding himself this was Marco. There was no need to hold back.

"Marco, please." Ace said, allowing a note of pleading to enter his voice. "I need-" He groaned as Marco licked along the underside of his dick from base to tip, tracing the vein, the feelings that rushed through him overwhelming. Marco took the head in his mouth and hummed as if considering the taste of the precome. Ace could help the instinctive hip jerk, needing more, but Marco caught his hips, hands almost bruising to keep Ace in place.

Ace's breath came out in ragged gasps now, hands frantically grasping at the pillows around them, and Marco took more and more of him in, until his nose brushed the hair at the base. The world was spinning now, and all of Ace's focus was on the pleasure shooting through him. Marco started to bob his head, pace quickening as he went. He felt a tightening and knew he was close, and Ace grabbed Marco's hair as gently as possible and tugged, moaning Marco's name.

Marco looked up at him, smirking as best he could around Ace's dick and sucked hard, wrapping his tongue around Ace. The look in his eyes was more than Ace could take and he came hard, releasing into Marco's mouth. Marco moved back from Ace and swallowed greedily, tongue flicking out to clean the saliva and come off his face.

Ace pulled him up to kiss him hungrily, not caring that he was already out of breath. His eyes widened at the salty, slightly bitter taste, and Marco pulled back and chuckled, cupping his face in one hand. Ace leaned into the touch briefly and smiled at Marco before rolling them over rather too exuberantly, luckily still landing them on the pile of pillows.

He felt Marco's arousal pressing against his chest, and he grinned mischievously at Marco as he slid down. He tilted his head considering the best way to approach this.

"Ace, you don't have to if you're not comfortable," Marco said, "We can just take it slo-" Ace tried to take him all in at once and almost choked. This was harder than Marco had made it look. Marco moaned but tried to pull him away, fingers entwining in his hair, seemingly unsure whether to pull him closer and move him back. Ace breathed shallowly through his mouth, waiting until he'd gotten the hang of not choking. A thrill ran through him at the taste of the precome, remincist of how Marco had tasted earlier

"You want to go slower," Marco said, panting, "than that. So you don't," he continued, gasping when Ace swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, "choke."

Ace sucked hard, and Marco shivered and shoved his head down, making Ace moan. Ace drew back slightly and gingerly brought a hand up to caress Marco's balls as he started a rhythm of sucking, using the other hand to grip the base tightly. Watching Marco fall apart under his touch was exhilarating, and Ace hummed, remembering how that had made him see stars.

Marco's hips rose, and he pushed Ace's head down, but Ace was ready for it this time and managed not to choke, relaxing as much as possible and letting Marco set the pace. He thrust in and out of Ace's mouth, obviously trying to stay as shallow as possible.

Watching Marco come undone in front of him was the best thing Ace had ever seen. He took in the sight of him, flushed and panting, knowing that he had done this to Marco, he had brought him to the point where he'd moan out Ace's name.

Ace was pretty sure he was getting close, so he ghosted his teeth along Marco's erection and lightly squeezed his balls. He was rewarded when Marco pulled him up to come between them, shuddering as he did so, clutching Ace to him. Ace relished in the feeling of Marco's nails leaving marks on his back and brushed Marco's hair out of his eyes.

He collapsed on top of Marco and snuggled into him when Marco's arms came around him. He barely noticed when a blanket appeared to cover them, too exhausted to do more than reveal in Marco's scent.

* * *

><p>With the winter preparations all complete, they fell into an easy routine. They'd wake up with the sun, have breakfast, and Marco would teach Ace about the forest's history and about the darkness that had long threatened it. After lunch, they'd go to the outer woods to train and patrol, checking for potential threats.<p>

They'd even eradicated a few evil spirits intending on sucking up the rich life force of the forest, leaving it nothing but a barren wasteland. Well, Marco had done most of it, though Ace had managed to defeat one on his own even without discovering his power. Ace had given up on figuring it out by now. He could protect them and their home without it. The evenings were spent quietly: bathing, reading, and enjoying each other. The weeks that had passed were filled with a happiness more intense than Ace had ever imagined could be possible.

Marco came in from his morning check of forest's defenses, and Ace spun around from where he had been plating breakfast, smiling in greeting. Marco wrapped his arms around him and kissed him lightly. Ace frowned, noticing the shadow in Marco's eyes, and pulled back to look up at him worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Ace asked. Marco's frown deepened as he motioned Ace to sit down and eat. He took his own seat but made no move to eat.

"You know the flowers that grow around the forest's heart? The Phoenix Lilies?" Ace nodded, toying with his fork as he focused on Marco. "They all seem to be dying at once."

"Is that not normal?" Marco sighed and brought his tea closer to himself, staring into it like it might show him the missing pieces.

"No, it's never happened before. At least not in the last five hundred years that there are records of." Ace frowned and took a bite of his now cold toast. Marco set down the tea cup with a clatter, the noise reverberating in the cave.

"It's worse. You know how the dark spirits never come to the heart?" Marco said, finally picking up his fork, only to toy with the eggs on his plate.

"You said if they ever did, it would mean the end of the forest forever." Ace's eyes widened. "The flowers, they're said to repel evil spirits." Marco nodded gravely, and Ace's stomach sunk.

"Exactly. If they die, it will be almost impossible to protect this place fully." Ace forced himself to swallow his toast. His mouth had gone dry.

"What do we do?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Marco set down the fork and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "For now, all we can do is watch and hope."

"We'll have to up the patrols," Ace said. Marco switched out their plates when Ace had cleared his, saving a piece of toast to share with the sparrows that had come to visit, and Ace ate without comment.

Marco fed the sparrows, lips quirking slightly at their silly antics as they ate. Ace grinned, something in his chest loosening at the sight and nudged Marco under the table with a foot.

"We'll figure it out, Marco. Besides, maybe the forest didn't just make me a guardian because it felt sorry for you being all pathetic and lonely without me."

Ace didn't dodge in time, and found himself unsure if he was grateful for the sparrows' help getting the crumbs out of his hair. Marco didn't stop laughing until well after the dishes were put away. Ace didn't bother to shoo away the couple that settled on the top of his head after they finished combing through his hair. It was worth it if it made Marco laugh and forget to be worried if only for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Ace's breath came in ragged gasps, the cold air burning in his lungs, as he leaned on a tree for needed to find Marco and make sure he was okay, but he couldn't bring forth the effort to set himself in motion. Every muscle felt shaky, and Ace looked around the now barren part of woods. He had won, but another patch of forest had been sacrificed in the process.<p>

This one wasn't a small piece either; the whole clearing had the life sucked right out of it. Everything was the same ashy brown, even the snow vanishing to leave nothing but brittle, lifeless husks of trees. Normally, the forest could recover quickly from something like this (Ace had seen it several times in the beginning), but there had been so much to heal in the last two weeks that there was no energy left.

It was beginning to look hopeless, and it had just begun. There was no way they would make it to spring at this rate, not when Marco was even more wrung out that he was, and there was no guarantee the flowers would bloom again anyway. With the fading flowers, came winter, which was the weakest time for the forest. It was sluggish to respond, ordinarily resting and recuperating for the new year ahead. The hungry spirits had struck in droves with the first snowfall, and neither Ace nor Marco had had a moment's peace since.

Ace shoved off the tree, trudging through the decayed area, using his outrage at the atrocity that had been committed against his home, his and Marco's home, to force his exhausted body to head towards the pressure he felt forming near the center. The woods were still and quiet, no animal sounds disturbing the stifling silence. The wrongness fueled Ace's rage, and he sped up, making his way through snow drifts with ease. His breath fogged in the chill air as he broke into a jog, a sense of foreboding nipping at his heels.

The feeling grew, and Ace's feet flew over the lifeless woods. He knew this feeling: this was the feeling from the night when Marco had almost died. He no longer knew what pulled him in, the forest's pull or his own fear of what might be waiting for him. Crumbling sticks disintegrated under his feet, the only sound besides his harsh panting in the empty woods.

In their clearing, the green was already fading, the patterned moss browning, the trees that stood between the carved stone and the forest's heart fading. In the middle of it all, shadows spun ferociously, converging on the only light left in the glade as the sun fell below the horizon. Marco was almost engulfed by the writhing spirits, and Ace could only briefly catch glimpses of Marco as he tore into them with bloody talons in his golden eagle form. He took out five in one swoop, but Ace could tell that this time it wasn't going to be enough.

Ace's eyes widened. Spirits didn't bleed. He lunged forward, his only thought to reach Marco with no consideration to the fact that he was in no condition to fight. He only made it halfway to them when Marco was plucked out of the sky by a massive, clawed hand and thrown to the ground. Ace screamed, a sound of raw fury and grief tearing from his throat, and the hawk symbol, flames flickering around it, was all he could see, the forest's last attempt to get him to understand.

He pushed aside the useless image and charge towards Marco, heedless of the creatures now surrounding him. Ace lashed out at them with his bow, but with the forest so weak, his blows passed right through the spirits. Claws raked into his back, but he didn't pause at the pain, desperate to reach Marco. Marco was still and bloody, lying where he'd fallen limply. Tears burned in Ace's eyes as he felt himself falter. He cursed the forest for leaving him unable to protect what he held most dear. The spirit nearest Marco reached out as if to grab him, and Ace snapped.

The months of trying went out the window, and frustration and anger at his own helplessness were shoved aside by determination. Ace didn't need to reach for power: he was power. His hands sparked into flame as he lashed out at the spirit reaching for Marco. As soon as the flames brushed along it, they spread uncontrollably, purifying it in a brilliant blaze. Ace mowed down the remaining spirits, his flames engulfing them all easily until the only clear area was where Marco lay. Ace approached Marco, staggering slightly, blind to the fire that was spreading ever faster.

He collapsed before he reached Marco, hand outstretched, as the flames embraced them both.

* * *

><p>"Ace? Ace, wake up."<p>

"Shhh... Marco. Later." Ace grumbled, grabbing Marco's hand and trying to pull him back into bed. "Too early to get up." Marco tugged his hand back, and Ace whined under his breath.

"Ace, what happened? Tell me and we can go back to bed. Real bed." Ace frowned. They weren't in real bed? That explained the rocks and distinct lack of pillows. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his face.

"I had the weirdest dream, Marco. We were fight-" Ace looked around him. "Oh, maybe not."

They were in the clearing still, but the forest had been restored. It was still winter, but the trees had come back, and life filled the glade once more, slumbering though it was. It looked exactly as it had two weeks before, except for one thing. The border separating the heart from the outer forest was bursting with brilliant blue and gold, the flowers sprouting from every available spot of ground.

Marco chuckled at Ace's dumbfounded look, and Ace remembered he'd been injured. He pushed aside the tattered remains of Marco's clothes, searching for his injuries, which seemed to have vanished. Well, there were enough of the Phoenix Lilies about. Come to think of it, he ought to hurt too, but he felt nothing.

"Fun will have to wait until you explain," Marco drawled, and Ace blushed, jerking back.

"That's not what I was-" Ace cut himself off when Marco just raised a brow and laughed. "Jerk. Why should I explain anything to you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Because after you do I vote we spend the next three days in bed recovering. It doesn't seem like we'll be needed much for a bit, and we earned a vacation." Ace made a show of considering the offer, relief fluttering in his stomach.

"Deal." He nodded decisively, shifting so he could lean on Marco, warmth building where their shoulders touched. "Basically, my power is fucking amazing." Ace looked up at Marco and grinned.

Marco rolled his eyes, running a hand through Ace's hair, straightening it. "That was a given. Care to add some details?" Ace tilted his head and hummed.

"Nah, that's about it." Marco whacked him on the back of his head lightly. "Fine, fine." Ace lit his hand on fire, and Marco scooted back, eyes wide. "It was all the fiery, swirly stuff behind the hawk. Cryptic ass forest. Not sure how setting all those things and the forest on fire because I was mad you were hurt did all this though."

Marco frowned. "Ordinary fire would have no affect on spirits either. Maybe it acts like a sort of renewal thing? Fire can be good for forests. It would make sense that something called the Phoenix Lily would prosper after being burned." He trailed off, presumably noticing how Ace had started leaning on him more heavily and how his eyes were glazing over. He laughed.

"Worn out? Let's head back home, so you can get some proper sleep." Marco stood up, pulling a boneless Ace with him.

As Marco half dragged him towards their home, Ace's eyes fell on their symbol, his flames wrapped around Marco's eagle, and he smiled, nestling closer to Marco and occasionally obliging him and moving his feet.

Marco glared down at him. "It would be easier to carry you."

"No," Ace said, letting himself whine a bit, "I can walk." He picked up a foot only to stumble and fall back on Marco.

"Clearly," Marco said dryly and sighed. "I said three days before, right? I think we're going to need at least a week. You're not going to wake up for the first three." Ace slumped, becoming dead weight, almost making the two of them fall over. "That is not going to up the amount of time, Ace. I will just leave you here to recover if you don't help at least some."

Ace laughed and stood up on his own, striding off through the lilies. He'd woken up as soon as they'd crossed into the flowers, but he hadn't felt the need to inform Marco.

He glanced back at Marco, grinning and waving cheekily when Marco narrowed his eyes.

"You better be prepared, brat," Marco said, the hint of threat in his voice sending a delicious shiver down Ace's spine.

"Like you could catch me, old man." Ace took off like a shot towards home, knowing Marco would catch him but not minding in the least. He laughed into the wind. They were alive, everything was safe, and together, they could take anything that came along. The forest had made sure that they would never have to be lonely again, and Ace would never take that for granted, no matter how many mornings he woke up tangled up with Marco. The sun shone brightly in the sky, warming the chill air, when he broke into the main clearing, birds singing cheerfully.

He made it all the way to their bed, and when Marco finally tackled him and pinned him down in a flurry of pillows, when the joy was too much not to share, when he whispered how much he loved Marco and saw the last trace of the loneliness fade from the eyes that had haunted him for so long, when Marco had choked out the same words, holding him so tightly Ace could barely breathe, Ace knew he finally had a place and purpose in the world. One that would always be his.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
